


The Life of Kara Danvers

by Darklight_phoenix



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklight_phoenix/pseuds/Darklight_phoenix
Summary: A glimpse into the life of the Danvers, and how Kara copes with being Supergirl and being Cat Grant's assistant.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Life of Kara Danvers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. All belong to SUPERGIRL and DC COMICS.**

Alex paced around her sister's living room agitatedly and took a few deep breaths. "What were you thinking? How could you be so stupid to go after Non on your own?"

"I'm sorry, I underestimated them. I just wanted answers. My Aunt Astra would have never hurt me." Kara grumbled from her couch. She was wearing her bright pink fluffy bunny pyjamas and had a blanket wrapped around her.

"That is exactly it, Kara. I've been trying to tell you this your whole life. You never think. You cannot run headfirst into any mission." she paused her rant before continuing, "And people change. Your aunt was sentenced to Fort Razz by your mother, locked away with equally dangerous beings just like herself. What do you think they have been planning in those twenty-four years lost in the phantom zone? Moving on, having a peaceful life?" Alex folded her arms and glared at her sister. Talking to Kara was like talking to a brick wall.

"I just wanted to help. You can't expect me to lay low when lives are at stake!" Kara told her stubbornly.

"And look where it got you. You've blown out your powers." Alex pointed out.

"I had to do something. People have gone missing and some have died." Kara insisted.

"You know what. Forget it." Alex threw her arms in the air exasperatedly.

"How did you know where to find me anyway?" Kara asked her sister.

"Emergency tracker activation." She ground out after a moments silence. It was obvious Kara was not meant to find out.

"Wait...what? You were tracking me?" Kara looked absolutely livid.

"And thank goodness for that! Do you even hear yourself, Kara? You could have been killed." She countered hotly.

"You don't trust me?" Her sister sounded so insecure and devastated that Alex paused her rant. Perhaps she was too harsh on her.

"Oh Kara, you know that's not it. I guess I've been having a shitty week at work, you know with Lord Maxwell snooping around, and then I hear about you losing your powers, I guess the pressure got to me, and I took it out on you." She sighed and sat down next to her sister on the couch.

"What does Lord Maxwell have to do with it?" Her eyebrows were raised slightly.

"I don't know, just a feeling," Alex said thoughtfully.

"I need to be strong. It's my responsibility to help the people of National City." Kara looked so devastated that her sister pulled her into a tight hug which was reciprocated.

"You're wrong. It's not your responsibility, you are not alone. You have me, the DEO, your buddies Winn and Jimmy, even your beloved Cat Grant." That was the magic word, _'Cat Grant'_. The icebreaker.

"Ahh, Miss Grant doesn't know about me Alex. That I'm Supergirl." Kara fidgeted with her glasses and a few strands of her hair.

"I would be surprised if she didn't. You, Winn and Jimmy, are terrible at lying. The family emergency excuse can only work so many times before it becomes obvious. Think about it, who would let their assistant dash off at any time of the day, and be okay with it?" Alex snorted at that.

"I've got a good eye for a good story? Well, apparently, I'm the best assistant she has ever had. And I know her schedules back to front and can keep up with it." She puffed out her chest and looked extremely proud of her achievement.

"You mean her impossible schedule. 'Good morning, Miss Grant, here is your latte. I'm sorry it's not as hot as you like it. By the way, your flight for Berlin leaves at 2 pm, you have to depart now. I'm afraid I can't fly you over as planned as I've blown out my powers. You have to make-do with economy-class and suffer the cheap cologne perfume of the other passengers. Just kidding!'" she had plastered her sister’s trademark 'Sunny Danvers' smile and was moving her arms about animatedly.

"Alex, it's not funny! You know how important it is to me, to be a regular, ordinary human." But Kara could not help but laugh with her sister. The tension between the two had finally faded.

"I'm sorry, I know how much Catco means to you. I was just really worried about you. I can't lose you too. Just please, please for once, listen to me, and lay low for just a few days. Just go to work at Catco, and act normal. And you don't have to do everything yourself. You have friends." She told her sister.

"Thank Alex, I guess I needed that. Love you." This time it was Kara who pulled her sister in for a hug.

"I'm always here for you little sister. And to keep you in check so you don't do anything stupid." She reached over and pinched Kara on her forearm on top of the first layer of her pyjamas.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Kara cried out, rubbing that same spot.

"Wuss!"

"Ass." Kara took a pillow and whacked her sister, before saying, "Hey, are you hungry? Do you want to head down for late-night potstickers?" Kara's favourite Chinese take-out store was still open and looked pleadingly at her sister to accompany her.

"You and food. That's one thing that hasn't changed, with or without powers. Alright, let me grab my coat." Alex laughed, "Although I'd recommend a change of wardrobe." she gestured at her hot pink fluffy pyjamas.

"Yay!" Kara jumped up and down excitedly like a child getting her first lollypop. "Ooh! And maybe a few sticky buns and doughnuts too."

With that, Kara changed into her normal casual clothes in record time and walked out of her apartment, arm in arm, with her sister.


End file.
